Tease
by rwbyfics
Summary: Set after the season finale.


Carmilla pulled Laura closer to her, nuzzling at the nape of the smaller girl's absently. Yesterday had been hectic, and most of what she remembered was blurry; swimming up from the bottom of an endless, black hole, being cradled in the arms of an Amazon who was nothing but a blurry face before she had leapt headfirst into the pit. _God, that was a stupid idea._ Then everything was Laura, from the curve of her mouth to her endless chatter to the bruise purpling above her eye and her hand resting against her elbow as Carmilla kissed her again, and again, and again.

They had fallen into bed hours later, lips bruised and limbs sore, and Laura had taken her place next to Carmilla like she was meant to be there. Carmilla was stretched out in her bed, black hair splayed across that god damned yellow pillow that had started most of their arguments, eyes dark and soft, and lips full and red. Laura reached over and thumbed at her lower lip, tugging on it for good measure. Carmilla growled and nipped at her finger, teeth coming just shy from poking at her skin.

Laura laughed, full and loud, and it felt good when Carmilla pulled her in for another kiss. They were bathed in moonlight - Betty had slammed the door behind her so forcefully that she had shoved the curtains aside too. Laura couldn't really blame her; it wasn't every day that you walked in on your small gay roommate being ravaged by a centuries old vampire against a mini fridge. Carmilla tasted warm and sweet when Laura lapped across her mouth. Carmilla shivered under her palms, pressing closer into Laura.

Laura still couldn't believe that Carmilla was here, flesh and bone giving way under her hand, groaning when Laura raked her fingers teasingly down her spine. Carmilla may have been all powerful and mystical, but she was still a girl, and while Laura didn't know how to read Sumerian or how to fend off magical creatures, she had a lot of experience with females. Carmilla retaliated by reaching up to cup Laura's jaw, and swung herself on top of the blonde in one subtle movement. Laura squealed in surprise. Their hipbones were parallel to each others, and Laura felt goosebumps flutter where her sleep shirt rode up. Carmilla broke the kiss to sit upright, pulling Laura's hands to rest on her hips.

"You're such a _tease_, cupcake." Carmilla purred, rolling her hips with the same nonchalance of reading the daily paper. Laura's lashes fluttered against her cheekbones and she choked out a sorry excuse for a laugh.

"Really? You wanna talk about teases?" Laura grit out when Carmilla repeated the action again, and arched her back to give Laura a show. Carmilla ran a hand through her messy hair, lingering a bit on the ends when she saw Laura bite her lip. Carmilla flashed her a coy smile, revealing the pearly point of one tooth that was just a bit too sharp to be called an incisor.

"You learn a lot of different tricks from a lot of different people, cutie. And pretty soon you find out what makes toes curl - " Carmilla pushed her hips down with more force than usual and earned a strangled gasp of her name from Laura. "And what doesn't." Carmilla ducked down to redeem another kiss, smiling into it when Laura licked across the seam of her lips hungrily. "But what _I_ don't understand, is how sheltered, prep-school, protective-papa Laura got so skilled in the bedroom department."

Though the room was dark, Carmilla could still see Laura's flushed cheeks. She continued to move languidly, allowing Laura to roll up into her for a few blissful moments before she pinned her hips down with a lusty grin. "C'mon, spill."

"R-Really?! You wanna talk about my sexual history right now?" Laura cried, trying to ignore the pleasurable warmth of Carmilla's body and the embarrassed coil in her stomach. Carmilla shut her eyes for a moment, lower lip caught in her teeth. When she gave a muffled noise of assent, Laura gave a displeased huff.

"There's not a lot to talk about! I mean, we would get bored in boarding school so a bunch of girls would get together to... practice." When Carmilla laughed delightedly, Laura shoved her head into a nearby pillow.

"Bet you went running home to tell Daddy Hollis about it." Carmilla said, a wicked smile playing on her mouth.

"_Carm!_"

Carmilla laughed again, and Laura felt her stomach dip low. Carmilla's dimple pierced her skin every time she laughed, and it was mesmerizing to watch her shake her head a bit so that her hair could fall back into place. "I gotta say, I'm impressed, cutie. I always thought of you as vanilla. I bet you're into some really kinky shit, huh?" Carmilla bent down before Laura could screech out another heated protest. "Or is that for a later discussion? Where I set up my safe word and get on my knees?"

Laura gulped at the feeling of Carmilla's breath hot against her ear, a stray curl wrapped around her throat like one of those choker's Carmilla was fond of wearing once in a while. "You're _terrible_." Her voice quivered a bit when Carmilla sat up again. The vampire wasn't wearing pants, choosing to strip down to one of her favorite band t-shirts and a pair of thigh highs. Her legs were in full view, the pale peaks of her slim thighs bordered by black knit socks.

"That wasn't what you were saying an hour ago-ooo!" Carmilla sang out, her voice crisp and clarion despite the teasing words. Laura lifted her hand from where it was on Carmilla's hip and shoved her middle finger into Carmilla's face.

"Oooh! I guess you're not as innocent as your viewers think you are." Carmilla teased.

"Please don't bring them into the bedroom."

"I already mentioned your _dad_ while I was grinding on you; I'm pretty sure all bets are off."

They both broke out into laughter in the same time, Laura throwing a hand over her mouth to cover her blush. Carmilla hummed a bit as she continued to lift her hips in a smooth, fluid pattern. Laura bit down on the side of her hand when Carmilla's hand crawled up her loose shirt. Her fingers were surprisingly warm as they mapped out the expanses between her sternum to the rib just below her breast.

"Your heart's beating so fast." Carmilla murmured under her breath, her finger circling Laura's pulse idly. "Is it something I'm doing?" Laura rolled her eyes and groaned as Carmilla moved faster, her grind speeding up ever so slightly.

"It's more about something you're _not_ doing." Laura grumbled. Carmilla laughed again - it was almost angelic in its purity, and Laura reached up to grab at her chin. She squished Carmilla's cheeks together with her fingers and spoke as frankly as she could.

"Carm, I love your beautiful mouth, but if you don't put it to good use in the next few seconds, I'm gonna punch you in the eyeball."

Carmilla smiled and shifted between Laura's legs, albeit slower than Laura would have liked.

"God, I am so whipped."


End file.
